Proditor Pectus Pectoris Defessus
by highbrass
Summary: OneShot: Translate Title Betrayed Heart Weary. Many have a different opinion of what is best for the ChosenOne after the death of Dumbledore. M for a reason. Disturbing Scenes.


Bright green eyes stared out into the cloudless night sky. Stars shown brightly above, not letting on the horrors the world had in store for her. The joy sucking mist of the summer prior had not returned to the majority of the United Kingdom and thoughts of the strange happenings of the summer before were forgotten by the 'normal' residence of Privet Drive.

It was getting late. 'Almost time now.' The reconstructed clock showed the time in a warbling red LED.

_11:50_

Yes, nearly time now. The time when the peace of the night would be broken. The time when others wouldn't see another sun rise.

_11:55_

Everything he would need was beside him. It had taken nearly two weeks to look up, structure and carve the runes he would need on the wooden bowl he had made out of an old holly tree. The neighbors had been livid when they found a large branch had been sawed off sometime during the night. Harry was the first one blamed and the Dursleys had been livid. It only took one look at the stone cold face of the young man for any idea of retaliation, from anyone, to be dismissed.

He had suffered for nearly sixteen years under this roof. Sixteen years of ridicule, scorn and humiliation from the residence of Little Whinging. And it had been ten years since he vowed to himself he would have his revenge.

He had nearly forgotten about that day, his birthday, ten years ago. The young man was certain his failing memory had something to do with the elderly mage he had seen killed right before his eyes little more than a month ago. With his death however all the spells the old man had cast faded like the setting sun. With that the anger and rage he had lived with for the first ten years of life returned.

Ten years ago he had been beaten horribly for his birthday. For having the audacity of living though another year. For pressing his burden upon the normal people that lived in the house at Number 4. For tainting their little neighborhood. Bruised and bloody wasn't enough this time though and as he was tossed from the house in the early morning hours he had the look of a tortured prisoner of war. Cuts, compound fractures, swollen eyes, burns across his back from the scalding grease that was tossed at him by his own blood. Physical pain hadn't been enough that day and the emotional pain of being violated would linger all his life.

The residence of the small community had instead of calling for help, joined in on the amusement. As he staggered down the street to try to find anyone willing to give him any sort of assistance he only found hurriedly shut doors and windows. And so he had dragged himself nearly to the hospital before his caring relatives had found him. Pulling him back into the car and beating him all the more because he had the thought of even going to tell any one what he had been though.

Looking back on the month of healing he had to go though as his magic came to his aid, healing the cuts, removing the scars, setting and mending the broken bones and mending his burned skin he grimaced. If it hadn't been for his magic he would have died that day. As it turned out though his magic had always done too good of a job in those days. The day the new school year started was the first day since his birthday he had been allowed outside his cupboard and he had barely a scrape or scar to show for what happened that day on his seventh birthday. The day he had the sheer nerve to ask why he didn't get any presents.

_11:59 _

Pulling out of the memory Harry noticed the swishes of twenty or thirty black cloaks waiting in the shadows around the house. There were probably more he couldn't see. He knew they were going to be there. Snape after all had known where the residence of Harry Potter's summer vacation resort had been for nearly seven years now. With the snake showing his true colors it did not shock Harry at all to see the Death Eaters.

Harry had argued and fought, both physically and verbally, with the remnants of the Order about returning. After words had failed on the platform in King's Cross the young man had resorted to his fists. He would not go back there. Not willingly die just because of some stupid protection that was supposed to fail in a month any way. He had lived though too much to survive this long to though it all away now. It didn't matter. After shattering Remus' knee and ripping Mad-Eye's mad eye out and decking McGonagall he had finally been stunned. He woke up to find himself in his room and wards surrounding the exits letting no one or thing leave.

As it was it had given him time to read the books he had taken the time to steal from the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library. Over a month with nothing to do other than eat the meals that popped in magically three times a day tended to lend itself to boredom. They had even taken his faithful owl. And they would all regret it.

Even if it wasn't true, his fevered and angered mind shoved pieces together. Thoughts and ideas raced though his head. The Death Eaters wanted him dead. Voldemort wanted him dead. The Order…..wanted him….dead.

So it had finally come time. Seconds away from the first horrible battle that would occur during the Second War. Yes the first. For Harry planned on living though this one no matter the cost. The Death Eaters would learn that there is much more to fear than Voldemort. The order would learn to fear the name of Potter. The last of the Marauders would learn to fear much more than silver. The Dursleys would learn that their fear of magic was very realistic.

Seconds were all that was left. And a long sharp blade slid across the palm of Harry Potter. The deep cut poured blood into the rune inscribed bowl and the magic within him set the runes to flame. Blood boiled and magic condensed. For a split second, the second encompassing _12:00 _July Thirty First, everything stilled and quieted. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed.

As time resumed the wards around the house Harry Potter resided swirled. Twisting magic glowed green, the green of Harry's eyes, the green of a curse, the green of death. And as the blood wards set up by a meddling old man failed, new wards replaced them.

Maddened Death Eaters cursed and yelled. A few brave enough tried to cross only to convulse and smoke. Soon nothing was left of them but a pile of ash inside smoking black robes. Others tried cursing though the barrier that stood between them and their prey. The magic connected with the swirling vortex of death and connected the man to the ward. Screams issued forth as the magic connecting the two grew brighter and brighter until a loud crack was heard all around the house. Nearly half a dozen Death Eaters dropped to the ground, dead, depleted of magic. The added magic to the wards caused them to expand and strengthened giving no way inside.

Soon another plan had been made that the score or more Death Eaters left started attacking the watching neighbors. Over the course of hours the neighborhood was leveled. All those there died in some of the most horrible ways imaginable. Once seven years ago they had watched a small boy begging for help and just shut him out. Now it was his turn. As they begged and pleaded for help, it was his turn to watch, his turn to shut the blinds. His turn for revenge.

Order members and aurors lay beside the broken bodies of the Death Eaters that had remained. Bill was dead by the ward after trying to break it, the fool had all his magic removed just like the others that had tried. Harry watched impassively from his window as the rest of the Order had tried to help in some way. They had seen him watching, not lifting a finger to help as the eldest Weasley child died. Just as Bill had watched impassively as Harry fought for his life on Kings Cross.

Harry watched as Tonks had been placed under the Cruciatus and raped by the numerous enemies. She had pleaded for help. Eyes boring into Harry from the short distance between the protected house. The man had just watched. Jaded emerald eyes willing her to see that it was she who had stunned him. She who had allowed him to be placed in this death trap.

Laughing Death Eaters had ripped both of Moody's eyes out and cut off all his appendages, leaving him to bleed out. Remus had been wrapped in silver wire and burned to death as it slowly constricted until he lay in pieces. Molly and Author were dead. Same with Kingsley.

They had wanted Harry placed in this death trap. They had set him up to die. He just returned the favor. He felt no glee at the deaths of those he once trusted so much. He had feelings for Tonks once upon a time, he had once love Molly and Author like his own parents, he had once looked up to Kingsley and Moody as role models to learn from, he had once loved Remus as an uncle. They had betrayed him though. They had committed the worst sin imaginable. THEY had used him a bait to draw the enemy in, hoping to finish the war swiftly by pushing the end game up. The fools. Harry could see right though their plans.

As the last few surviving Death Eaters tried to apparate and portkey away they found Harry hadn't been idle during the long battle. The first few to try screamed as they activated the magic. White cracks appeared over their bodies and soon the energy built up within exploded. The one or two left tried fleeing only to reach another ward where they burst into flame. Yes Harry had not been idle during his summer.

A grim frown appeared on his face. Something akin to satisfaction glowing in his eyes. And he left his perch by the window and canceled the spells locking him in his room. There were only three living beings left in the entire neighborhood other than Harry. The rest of the Dursleys were gathered by the window in the living room, pulled together in some sort of fat meshing embrace, and staring in absolute horror at what was happening outside. As the steps creaked they turned panicked eyes to see the horror that was their nephew.

Wand in hand, Harry slowly moved down the steps and into the living room. He showed no outward sign of being bothered by what happened to the thousands of people that where dead outside.

"You caused this?" Petunia asked, her voice coming out in a beyond scared whisper.

"Caused?" Harry tilted his head slightly in a mockery of thought. "Partially. I am the reason this happened. The ones in black were after me. They would have killed you all and taken me if I hadn't placed the new ward you see before you. I believe they started killing everyone else to lure me out of safety. The other wizards you saw were those of the either the Ministry or the Order."

"Then you could have stopped all this? We could have just tossed you to those freaks and everything would have been over?" Vernon blustered. His face starting to take a purple tint that seemed to bypass red all together.

"Possibly." The lone living wizard for miles responded with no feeling at all.

"You just let those people die?" Dudley's brain seemed to finally grasp what had happened.

Harry looked at them all as if they had grown a second head. "Me help them?" He actually laughed at the audacity of the commit. "What have they ever done for me?"

A decade's worth of memories seemed to flash before Vernon and Petunia's eyes as they realized just why they might still be alive.

"You just watched as they killed kids and raped those women?" Dudley still didn't realize his life was in danger.

A smirk appeared on Harry's cold face as he twirled his wand between nimble fingers. "I promised ten years ago today that I would have my revenge on them. When I needed them they turned their backs on me. And today I turned my back to them in their hour of need."

The color drained from Vernon's face and Petunia's eyes bulged in panic.

"I also promised that day that I give you exactly what you gave me all these years."

Madness over took Petunia as she lunged for the young man she had abused all those years ago. It did no good. She soon found herself bound and naked. A second later she was joined by her husband and son.

And Harry started his revenge. The screams could be heard for a mile, just as his had been that sunny day ten years ago, but no one heard them. Harry did upon the Dursleys what they had done unto him until the morning sun was full in the sky.

As the blood Harry had willingly spilled burned out in the holly bowl the layered wards fell. Thousands of emergency workers rushed in as the invisible wall collapsed. Hundreds of wizards apparated into the cause of the largest violation of magic that had ever been committed. That day muggle and wizard grew sick beside each other and sobbed together at the destruction around them.

In the years to come the slaughter had been explained away as a freak accident of geological shift that released a toxin that made everyone attack each other. Those there knew it was a lie but had no other explanation. The wizarding government soon fell. Thousands of wizards and witches perished. Even Voldemort learned not to go against Harry Potter.

Still a few were left alive. Most of those that had gone to school with the raven hair lad brought in a time of peace and the wizarding world grew strong again over the decades and centuries to come. The second war with Voldemort had been dubbed the Cleansing War but none would forget the blood shed.

And it was all because the world turned its back on Harry Potter.


End file.
